ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Old
Plot While Richard is washing his face to prepare for the day, Gumball and Darwin walk in and make fun of him for being fat while guessing his age. Richard, offended by this, turns his back on the boys and storms out of the bathroom. Nicole comes in, and asks what they said to him. They say it was a trap, and start making fun of her for being old, and Nicole then leaves angrily, replying that no one stays young forever. The boys begin to notice how they are not growing up, and agree that they will be young forever. Darwin says they will never change, but as he says "change," his voice rapidly begins to change pitch. Gumball asks if he is alright, only to have his voice become so low that the bathroom shakes. Gumball concludes, in an extremely low voice that destroys the bathroom, that their voices are broken. Gumball then decides to call Roxanne. Her dad answers the phone, and Gumball asks if he can speak to Roxanne while his voice is cracking. Roxanne's dad assumes that Gumball is a prank caller who is trying to freak him out. Mr. Fitzgerald talks in a scary voice and warns Gumball that if called Roxanne again, he will look and find him and build a house around him. At the bus stop, a public bus arrives, and Darwin asks for tickets in a deep voice. The bus driver (which is a Manly Warrior) then gets mad and they cannot go without weapons. Gumball tells the driver that he and Darwin are just kids, but says it in a deep voice, which causes the driver to believe they are not kids, and several gnomes throw food at them, kicking them off the bus. Gumball and Darwin then decide to just walk somewhere else. They then stop by a store and Darwin sees a poster of a half-price sale of double chocolate chip cookies, and wants to buy those cookies. Darwin then walks in to ask Squidward where the double chocolate chip cookies are, and yells, "HEY!" in a loud voice, which startles Squidward and causes him to get mad. Darwin keeps yelling uncontrollably, and Squidward threatens to call the security guard. Gumball asks what is going on, and Darwin tells him that he can not control the volume of his voice. Gumball yells, and the security guard comes, asking him and Darwin to calm down, but Gumball keeps yelling uncontrollably. The security guard pulls out a taser, but instead asks them to leave the store peacefully. As they leave the store, Gumball attempts to call his dad for a ride home, but he doesn't speak fax machine. Gumball and Darwin then go to the hospital and asks the doctor why their voices are broken. The doctor laughs and says that their voices are breaking, and tells them they are growing up, and only a small percentage of people in the world never grow up. Shortly after that, Gumball and Darwin are seen walking home, and the duo start to rap in their deep voices. A kid and his mother assume that Gumball and Darwin are short men pretending to be kids. After hearing this, Gumball and Darwin walk in a grey area. Gumball cries and Darwin says it is over and they are not kids anymore. They then sing another song in their deep voices. When they triumphantly start singing about the benefits of growing up, the area turns colorful and their voices change so that they sound younger than before. Gumball is confused, and Darwin then realizes that he and Gumball are in the 1% of people on the earth who never grow old. The episode ends when they, at first, seem extremely happy that they are going to be kids forever, but then, they realize they're never going to grow up, which disappoints them. Cast *Seth MacFarlane as Ricgard Watterson *Wendy Schaal as Nicole Watterson